Thanks For The Memories
by Eyes-of-Crimson
Summary: //100 Themes//RikuRoku// 100 drabbles/mini-fics focusing on the relationship of Riku and Roxas. Range from Hurt/Comfort to Humor to AU to slight Angst. Warning: Rock-star!Roxas makes a few appearances.
1. 001 :: Heart

**A/N:** So I started this 100 Themes thing on LJ and I claimed the pairing Riku x Roxas. A friend of mine suggested that I post these up as one long-ass fic, so I decided to take her advice and see where it gets me. Hope yall enjoy

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Kingdom Hearts, sorry D:

* * *

**001 : Heart**

The subject of the heart was a touchy topic for the both of them. One had fallen to the adulterated darkness of it; the other had lost it entirely, then retained it, only to discover that it had never been truly his at all. They had both been hurt and pained, whether it was self-inflicted or caused by another…or in their case, each other. Their hearts were battlegrounds; one fought against the darkness inside it, the other fought against himself in a battle to decide who was the true owner.

Riku and Roxas were two torn and tattered hearts, put through different shredders, but ended up in the same pile of trash.


	2. 002 :: Key

**A/N:** So I started this 100 Themes thing on LJ and I claimed the pairing Riku x Roxas. A friend of mine suggested that I post these up as one long-ass fic, so I decided to take her advice and see where it gets me. Hope yall enjoy

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Kingdom Hearts, sorry D:

* * *

**002 : Key**

Perhaps this would be the only similarity they had. Keyblades clashing against each other, a complicated, black maze-like form versus a dragon's wing attached to that of a devil's and an angel's. They both held a key to a door, a door that neither could physically touch. They had keys to the door of a heart, but they had both refused to fit their key into the locks they belonged in. Instead they forced and shoved their way into the others keyhole, making it fit and ripping open the door to each other's heart. It wasn't the most romantic way to get the point across, but tender kisses and shoves against walls later they figured out just what they had done to each other.

So they swallowed their keys, never wanting to be the one to unlock the door to someone else's heart, and created new keys that were specially molded to fit the broken locks of the broken doors to their broken hearts.


	3. 003 :: Secret

**A/N:** So I started this 100 Themes thing on LJ and I claimed the pairing Riku x Roxas. A friend of mine suggested that I post these up as one long-ass fic, so I decided to take her advice and see where it gets me. Hope yall enjoy

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Kingdom Hearts, sorry D:

* * *

**003 : Secret**

They kept secrets from each other all the time. Roxas would never speak about where he had been all night, and Riku would never tell about what happened to the suddenly missing sodas from the fridge. The reason they kept secrets was simple.

Neither of them liked lies.

Roxas was the most sensitive to them. He could detect a lie amongst a fiery tirade of words in explicitly long, unabashed sentences. There was something about a person's voice and change of persona that flickered and signaled the lie-detector in his mind. Even so, he was one to be easily hurt by them; the fact that someone could be so inconsiderate to lie bothered him.

Riku didn't like them because they made him feel weak. If he ever told one, then everyone would know. He blamed that his eyes could not lie like his mouth could, and thus he tended to feel powerless when caught. It also made him seem untrustworthy, which wasn't in his character at all.

They both understood each other's distaste for lies; this was why they merely kept secrets, never having to speak a traitorous word.


	4. 004 :: Love

**A/N:** So I started this 100 Themes thing on LJ and I claimed the pairing Riku x Roxas. A friend of mine suggested that I post these up as one long-ass fic, so I decided to take her advice and see where it gets me. Hope yall enjoy

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Kingdom Hearts, sorry D:

* * *

**004 : Love**

Riku spoke to him softly and sweetly, making promises rather than the threats that were hissed back at him. He was a bit of a romantic, and he tried to keep the peace between them. But a fight never ceased to spring up from nowhere, making people around them doubt that they loved each other at all. If anything, all the love was settled in the entity of Riku, while the hate was struck deep within Roxas's core.

For the silver-haired teen, it was almost a nuisance to repeat "I love you" every time he saw Roxas and not get the words muttered back to him. He was lucky to even get a small peck on the cheek from the blond, or any affection, at that.

But behind closed doors, away from the outside world, Roxas let Riku know that he did love him, just not enough to proclaim it to everyone on the other side of the house's walls.

And Riku was satisfied with that.


	5. 005 :: Hate

**A/N:** So I started this 100 Themes thing on LJ and I claimed the pairing Riku x Roxas. A friend of mine suggested that I post these up as one long-ass fic, so I decided to take her advice and see where it gets me. Hope yall enjoy

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Kingdom Hearts, sorry D:

* * *

**005 : Hate**

Roxas could easily say that he hated Riku. Hated him so much that he wouldn't mind shoving him into a gore movie and watching him get tortured like the worthless insect he was. It was amazing how naturally and convincingly these words would roll of his tongue, but if one got the chance to look into his eyes, which he kept closed during his times of vocal-hate, they'd see that he was exaggerating whatever hate he held for Riku. It was not a lie that he hated him, oh no. Roxas could never tell a lie.

It was just that he loved Riku more than he hated him.

…by about two percent.


	6. 006 :: Water

**A/N:** So I started this 100 Themes thing on LJ and I claimed the pairing Riku x Roxas. A friend of mine suggested that I post these up as one long-ass fic, so I decided to take her advice and see where it gets me. Hope yall enjoy

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Kingdom Hearts, sorry D:

* * *

**006 : Water**

"…Do you honestly expect me to swim?"

Roxas was standing there in his checkered swim trunks, giving the water licking his feet a flat look. He hated water. It was tasteless and he couldn't swim. Therefore it was stupid and shouldn't be dealt with.

Riku sighed, standing next to him in his own pair of black trunks. "Roxas…that's what the beach is for."

"There's sand and places to lay down under an umbrella and hope to not get sunburned. The beach is not just for swimming." Roxas muttered back, giving Riku a disapproving look. Riku sighed yet again.

"What about when you were with Hayner, Pence and Olette?"

And then Riku found himself tackled into the water. According to Roxas later that day, after a mini-fight in the water, it was his fault for bringing them up.

"You should know what hurts me and what doesn't, Riku," he said as he applied first-aid to the various injuries he had given Riku in their struggle. The silver-haired boy just sat and waited, eyes closed. Yes…this was their relationship in a nutshell. Hurt, pain, and comfort.

At least Riku now knew that Roxas was more of a cat than he teased him to be.


	7. 007 :: Sky

**A/N:** So I started this 100 Themes thing on LJ and I claimed the pairing Riku x Roxas. A friend of mine suggested that I post these up as one long-ass fic, so I decided to take her advice and see where it gets me. Hope yall enjoy

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Kingdom Hearts, sorry D:

* * *

**007 : Sky**

Roxas sat at the window sill, looking up at the black sky ripped open to allow the rain and lighting storm down to earth. While he didn't like water, he liked the rain. It reminded him of Demyx when they'd play childish games after difficult or dark missions. The lightning he could live without…Larxene had done a good job of steering him clear of any interest in the electricity area.

But storm-watching was always incomplete without Riku knelt on the floor, head in Roxas's lap, eyes closed and arms propped up on the sill. Roxas's fingers ran through his silky hair, petting and stroking as his vibrant blue eyes stared outside.

"You know…storms remind me of you."

Roxas looked down at the head of silver in his lap. "How so?"

Riku opened his eyes. "Sora's name means 'sky'. And you're like the darker side of him. So you're a darker sky."

The blond of the two scoffed. "That's dumb."

"But you're also torn apart, emotions raging within you."

Now blue eyes looked down at him expectantly.

"You're a storm, Roxas. You're the broken sky; the darker personality of what everyone knows to be a sense of normality; a frightening wonder or an intriguing product of nature?" He ended by looking up at him with his enticing green eyes, blinking. Roxas stared down at him then closed his eyes, sighing.

"That must be why I don't like nice days. They're too perfect and undisturbed. They don't take note of what they've done in the past and they're so easily forgiven."

Riku didn't respond. Couldn't. Especially since Roxas's fist was clenched in his hair tight, a warning that if he said anything pain was bound to come in the form of yanked hair.

Still, he loved his broken sky more than the flawless one he cared for once before.


	8. 008 :: Young

**A/N:** So I started this 100 Themes thing on LJ and I claimed the pairing Riku x Roxas. A friend of mine suggested that I post these up as one long-ass fic, so I decided to take her advice and see where it gets me. Hope yall enjoy

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Kingdom Hearts, sorry D:

* * *

**008 : Young**

"Riku? What were you like when you were younger?"

Riku looked up from his Roxas-made breakfast of toast and cereal, blinking. Roxas hadn't turned from burning pancakes for the third time that morning.

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me. What were you like as a kid?"

The silver-haired boy blinked at him. Housewife much…? But he sighed and sat back in his chair, nibbling on his toast. "Well…I was…active, I guess. Loved fighting with wooden swords, kind of bossy. Actually…I was really different back then."

Roxas paused in his pancake burning to look over his shoulder at Riku. "…but you're so calm and quiet now."

Riku chuckled. "Yeah…I can blame that on myself." He flipped the toast around between his fingers, giving it a sad, regretful look. "I gave my innocent heart to the darkness…I fell into its clutches and…you know the rest."

Silent, Roxas just stared at him. "…Would you take it back if you could?"

"In an instant. I've been horrible…to Sora, to Kairi…to you."

Roxas gave him the bitterest smile Riku had ever seen on anyone's face. His surprised expression must have been what made Roxas act as he did.

The blond, still smiling that horrifying smile, walked right up to him with a plate and the skillet, plopping the plate on the table and scraping the burnt pancake from the skillet onto it. As Riku looked up at him with an incredulous look, Roxas said in a matter-of-fact tone,

"If you weren't such a bonehead when you were young then I wouldn't even exist." Then he turned around, dropped the skillet in the sink, and walked off to their room without another word.


	9. 009 :: Old

**A/N:** So I started this 100 Themes thing on LJ and I claimed the pairing Riku x Roxas. A friend of mine suggested that I post these up as one long-ass fic, so I decided to take her advice and see where it gets me. Hope yall enjoy

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Kingdom Hearts, sorry D:

* * *

**009 : Old**

Riku had had enough. He was not an old man, for crying out loud! Just because he had silver hair…

And Roxas's laughing never helped. Never. It was, in fact, quite annoying. Especially when he would chime in to calling Riku an old man. Once, he had even made up a small song right off the top of his head, and though he only sung it that one time, it had somehow spread to all the little children about the island.

This was why Riku now hated children. They were ruthless little vermin, in his mind. There were a few that were sweet, adorable children, but otherwise…yeah, Roxas definitely ruined children for him.

"Hey, old man…" Roxas purred into his ear one night. "Got any fight left in you…?" he whispered, slipping his hands down Riku's bare front and nipping at his neck. Riku glared at him.

"Not if you keep calling me that."

"Well, you're older than me."

"That's not the point!"

"Oh, I guess so." Roxas said, removing himself from Riku completely, lying back onto the bed in perhaps the most alluring position Riku had ever seen him pull off. With a gentle mewl, the blond added, "You're just far too old to have any interest in me, aren't you? That must be it…"

"Roxas…"

"Yes, Riku? Oh, never mind…" Roxas hummed and turned onto his stomach, arching some. "My young flesh doesn't appetize you, now does it?"

"Alright, that's it!" Riku gave in and pounced on him, proving that night that even though he was an "old man," he could give any younger boy a good time. But he couldn't help but mumble, "Not old" as they fell asleep, Roxas curled up in his arms.


	10. 010 :: Beginning

**A/N:** So I started this 100 Themes thing on LJ and I claimed the pairing Riku x Roxas. A friend of mine suggested that I post these up as one long-ass fic, so I decided to take her advice and see where it gets me. Hope yall enjoy

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Kingdom Hearts, sorry D:

* * *

**010 : Beginning**

It was sappy, not Axel-sappy, but sappy. And Roxas strangely liked it. It made him laugh, the idea. Made him think as though their lives were part of a big book much like Pooh's world in the Hundred Acre Woods.

"Roxas…I want you to be a part of my life."

Like he hadn't heard those words before…

"My beginning, my middle, and my end."

Well, he could certainly give him the "my end" part if he was given a Keyblade.

"I love you, Roxas."

Again, what number does this make of how many times he's heard those words before now?

"And I promise, I'll never hurt you."

Oh, the lies…

"Roxas…"

A different voice, same speech…

"Roxas…Roxas? Are you even listening?"

Quite honestly, no. He knew this speech by heart. "No, not really. Well, I can hear you, but I'm not actually following."

Riku sighed heavily. This was difficult. Roxas in general was difficult.

"Okay…basically, I want to spend my life with you."

"Here we go again…"

"Will you forget Axel for crying out loud?!"

Roxas glared at him. "Hard to forget the man you first fell for, the first kiss, the first date, the first fuck, my first everything…"

Riku sighed again, head dropping. "Roxas…"

"Hm?"

"Will you just fucking marry me?"

Now this was a beginning Roxas had not given a thought to.

"…And be your "beginning, middle and end"? Sure. Yes. I'll marry you, sap."


	11. 011 :: End

**A/N:** So I started this 100 Themes thing on LJ and I claimed the pairing Riku x Roxas. A friend of mine suggested that I post these up as one long-ass fic, so I decided to take her advice and see where it gets me. Hope yall enjoy

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Kingdom Hearts, sorry D:

* * *

**011 : End**

Riku wasn't sure what to be most shocked by; the fact that Roxas could sing or the fact that Roxas was an amazing singer. He had a boy-band tone to his voice, but it was pleasant to listen to either way. Roxas would sing sweetly, then he'd sing angrily.

"_This is how_

_This is how it's gonna_

_EEEEEEEEEENND!!_"

But most of the time he sang angry and/or angsty rock songs.

The song he was singing now, however, got Riku's mind reeling. What would their end be like? Would they end violently with broken bones or would they end peacefully with bitterly cold shoulders? Or would they even end at all?

Yes, they had to die at some point, no helping that. But…

"_This is how_

_This is how it's gonna_

_EEEEEEEEENND_

_NO!!"_

Well, apparently they wouldn't end with Roxas singing, Riku thought with a soft chuckle to himself.


	12. 012 :: Promise

**A/N:** So I started this 100 Themes thing on LJ and I claimed the pairing Riku x Roxas. A friend of mine suggested that I post these up as one long-ass fic, so I decided to take her advice and see where it gets me. Hope yall enjoy

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Kingdom Hearts, sorry D:

* * *

**012 : Promise**

Both of them agreed that they should quit making promises that they couldn't keep. Or just quit promising things in general. It tied them down with obligations, as if the stress of the life of a teenager weren't enough.

So when Riku said, "I promise," Roxas rolled his eyes and expected the promise to be broken. He had no doubt in his mind that that was what was going to happen.

The blond held an enmity for lies, but promises…he believed that they were verbal torture, because over half the time the promise was broken and left the victim feeling put off and lonely.

Roxas didn't like it when people he loved got hurt…or just people in general, sometimes. Depended on which "people in general" was in question.

So as he stood up on the club's stage, shivering from a draft running over his bare skin through fishnets, one hand grabbing the stand and the other grasping the microphone, he wasn't expecting to see a head of silver hair sitting at the table right in the front, smiling up at him. He blushed, flattered that Riku had kept his promise…

His promise to _him_…


	13. 013 :: Sacrifice

**A/N:** So I started this 100 Themes thing on LJ and I claimed the pairing Riku x Roxas. A friend of mine suggested that I post these up as one long-ass fic, so I decided to take her advice and see where it gets me. Hope yall enjoy

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Kingdom Hearts, sorry D:

* * *

**013 : Sacrifice**

Roxas figured it went along with the "trust" issue they had. With their background, it was no surprise that they had trouble trusting each other, but Roxas preferred to put as much blame on Riku as he could; that was just how he was when it came to his sense of justice. If it was someone's fault then they should suck it up and deal with the consequences.

This was why Roxas had no trouble telling Riku that he had used him, sacrificed him to get what he wanted without caring for how it would affect Roxas's life. And Riku honestly couldn't deny this; that was what he did. Roxas had been his sacrifice.

But as pale lips kissed his cheek, he whispered. "You've made your sacrifices as well…"

Roxas scoffed, ignoring the kisses, averting his gaze. "Oh, sure. I gave up Axel for you, I gave up the chance to return to Twilight Town for you…" he said bitterly, glaring at Riku. "I've sacrificed a lot more than you have, but never once did I have no concern of whether or not I would harm others."

Riku could hear the rant being prepared by the tone of his voice. "…What would you like me to give up to make up for what I've done?"

"Your life, naturally." Roxas replied bluntly. "But…"

He put his hand over Riku's chest, looking him in the eye, smirking.

"I wouldn't mind having your heart."

Riku looked down at the hand on his chest, fingers digging into his flesh through cloth. He thought for a moment before leaning in closer to Roxas's face.

"Sacrifices must be made…"


	14. 014 :: Stars

**A/N:** So I started this 100 Themes thing on LJ and I claimed the pairing Riku x Roxas. A friend of mine suggested that I post these up as one long-ass fic, so I decided to take her advice and see where it gets me. Hope yall enjoy

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Kingdom Hearts, sorry D:

* * *

**014 : Stars**

Roxas sat outside on the sand, looking up at the stars. They were so high up, so out of reach and so large and so…free. They created pictures in the dark night sky, white splotches on a black blanket. He was so intrigued by them that he didn't notice another person walk up next to him until they plopped down, thus making Roxas jump. He looked at the intruder with a flat look.

Riku smiled. "You're up late."

Roxas scoffed, turning back to look at the sky before them. "Couldn't sleep."

A nod. "I see…so you're stargazing instead?" Riku asked as he handed Roxas a napkin full of chunks of fruit, which Roxas took absentmindedly and nibbled on.

"Sure. I guess."

It was silent except for the soft munching of Roxas eating the fruit, and when the fruit was gone Riku spoke again.

"Did you know that some people think that the reason paopu fruits are star-shaped is that they are in fact fallen stars? They believe that that's why when two people share one their hearts are intertwined forever. Something about the heavens and such."

This time Roxas snorted. "That has got to be the most idiotic thing I've heard. Fruit that can tie souls together…ha! What kind of fool would even try that? I bet paopu's aren't even that good."

Riku grinned. "Well, you sure liked the half that I didn't eat."


	15. 015 :: Sexuality

**A/N:** So I started this 100 Themes thing on LJ and I claimed the pairing Riku x Roxas. A friend of mine suggested that I post these up as one long-ass fic, so I decided to take her advice and see where it gets me. Hope yall enjoy

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Kingdom Hearts, sorry D:

* * *

**015 : Sexuality**

At first glance, one would think that Riku would have the easiest time deciding his sexuality while Roxas would have the hardest time. These assumptions were based primarily on their looks, Riku's were feminine and Roxas's were boyish.

It was, in fact, the opposite.

Roxas knew he was gay, if not bi, the moment he met Axel so long ago. He had never held an interest for a woman of the same intensity of what he pined from Axel. Namine attracted him, but more as someone who needed his protection.

Riku had been debating his for the longest time. He liked Sora, but the other kids at school would tease him that he and Selphie or that he and Kairi would look good together. And the years he was in the darkness didn't help him at all. It was when he met Roxas that he realized he liked males. Or at least a little. He just…didn't care about girls. They never interested him. It had always been Sora, then it was Roxas.

The silver-haired boy had debated so long that he decided he was strictly Roxas-sexual, just to make things easier. Roxas, highly amused by this, declared that he was now strictly Riku-sexual.

And, oddly enough, people took that as a good answer.


	16. 016 :: Time

**A/N:** So I started this 100 Themes thing on LJ and I claimed the pairing Riku x Roxas. A friend of mine suggested that I post these up as one long-ass fic, so I decided to take her advice and see where it gets me. Hope yall enjoy

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Kingdom Hearts, sorry D:

* * *

**016 : Time**

The lights, the noise, the diffusing smell of BO, it was all too real.

Glimmering blue eyes reflected all the neon green, pink, yellow, orange, even fucking _purple_ lights that were being controlled by Pence in the tech room high above the stage with great anticipation. At least he could see his friend on the opposite side of the auditorium, behind the window of the tech room…that is, until those lights would, for the most part, blind him once he came out on stage.

Five more minutes. He groaned, holding his fishnet-clad stomach. This was his first show, his very first show. If he screwed this up…well, it could be his last, as far as he was concerned. Shaking and feeling sick, he turned away from the cheering crowd to go get his fifth bottle of water from backstage, gulping it down vigorously.

"If you drink too much you're going to have to take a piss while you're up there."

Roxas looked over at Riku, wiping his mouth dry of water droplets, and scoffed, tossing the empty plastic bottle over his shoulder, not caring that it bounced off the floor and rolled towards the various equipment set up for special effects. Riku looked at it with a disapproving stare.

"Then I might have a better reason than, "I was nervous" when I _do _piss my pants." he replied coldly, shoving past the taller teen towards the stage. Riku's sigh had a laughing edge to it, amused by Roxas's spunk. He followed him, standing behind the netted and checkered boy who was gazing at the huge crowd gathered to see the show. He could tell Roxas was nervous; he was biting—or, rather, chewing—his lip. Just one minute left…

Another sigh escaped him. "Roxas, you'll do great."

"Always the optimist, aren't you? Get that from Sora?" Roxas snapped back. Riku rolled his eyes.

"Rox…"

"_What?_"

The silver-haired teen looked around for a cue, and when he got it, he grabbed Roxas's shoulders.

"It's time."

Roxas barely got out an exclamation of, "What? Hey! Wait!" before he was shoved on stage, stumbling to catch his footing. He stared out at the crowd with wide eyes, the breath knocked out of him by the crowd's presence alone. Shocked, he moved stiffly towards the microphone, the fear and nervousness he felt evident on his smooth features. Fingers wrapped around the mic, quivering, and his lips parted some.

"What an entrance, huh?" he commented with a nervous chuckle. "Falling and such, thanks a ton for the shove there, Riku!" Good, he was gaining confidence; he was making jokes and the audience was booming with laughter.

A big, bright smile on his face, the fear was lifted from Roxas's heart, and he glanced back at Riku, who was just smiling at him. He mouthed, "Thank you" and looked back out towards the audience.

"But you didn't come here to listen to my complaints, you came to hear me sing. Which…are close to the same thing. Either way, it's time to get started!" he said enthusiastically, pumping his fist into the air. Girls squealed, guys whooped.

And what a _perfect_ time for Riku to be right about drinking all the water…


	17. 017 :: Friend

**A/N:** So I started this 100 Themes thing on LJ and I claimed the pairing Riku x Roxas. A friend of mine suggested that I post these up as one long-ass fic, so I decided to take her advice and see where it gets me. Hope yall enjoy

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Kingdom Hearts, sorry D:

* * *

**017 : Friend**

Riku noticed that Roxas had…_interesting_ friends. They were a completely different group than their cluster of childhood friends, and he had to wonder just _how_ Roxas got involved with them. They were each very much their own person, all with vibrant personalities and a certain spunk that only belonged to them. They dressed differently, didn't have any blatantly-obvious similarities in interests…they were basically the misfits group, the outcasts. And again, Riku wondered why Roxas even _knew_ these people.

To start with, Axel was a fiery redhead who had cheeky grin to match his equally cheeky personality, which was a wildfire in itself. He had rollercoaster emotions, but the rollercoaster ran on just one track: Roxas. It wasn't clear if he was madly in love with the boy or if he was just obsessed with him, but Axel would do anything for Roxas and always wanted to be around him. Riku disliked Axel the most for that reason.

Then there was Larxene. Oh boy, Larxene. She had bright yellow hair and bangs that were swooped back like antennae, often earning her the nickname Cockroach. She preferred Lightning Bug, for obvious reasons; she was a thunderstorm with snappy, harsh lightning strikes, and if they were aimed at you…well, hopefully you lived through her wrath. She hung around Axel a lot. Or, rather hung _on _Axel a lot. Riku was honestly scared of her, afraid that she'd either kill him, rape him, or do both at the same time.

There were ten others, but the one Riku thought was the most out-of-place person in the group was bubbly, happy-go-lucky Demyx. He was a bouncing, musical ray of sunshine who was the number one swimmer in the district. An excellent guitarist, singer, pianist, drummer, and actor, he was well on his way to Broadway or some occupation involving music. It was rumored that he could play any instrument he picked up like a pro, and Riku wouldn't be surprised if he could. Like just about everyone else in school, Riku liked Demyx, maybe even adored him.

If Roxas wasn't hanging around him, Sora, and Kairi, he was either with Hayner, Pence and Olette—who were involved in their cluster of childhood friends—or with Axel and Demyx. Primarily. There were times when Riku would catch Roxas talking to local flower-boy Marluxia, sharpshooter-pirate Xigbar, or even having a one-on-one hangout with lightning-bug-cockroach-slut-thing Larxene.

All in all, Roxas had some weird-ass friends. But that never stopped the blond from snuggling into Riku's arms after a long day, tired and just wanting to rest in his favorite spot. And, admittedly, Riku loved hearing Roxas's tales of what he and his weird-ass friends did that day, from stupid mishaps to pulling pranks.

Riku loved everything about Roxas. And for Roxas, his friends were a part of him, so Riku had to at least like them, too. Even Roxas-obsessed Axel…


	18. 018 :: Enemy

**A/N:** So I started this 100 Themes thing on LJ and I claimed the pairing Riku x Roxas. A friend of mine suggested that I post these up as one long-ass fic, so I decided to take her advice and see where it gets me. Hope yall enjoy

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Kingdom Hearts, sorry D:

* * *

**018 : Enemy**

Riku would always be his enemy. Ever since the fight a few years ago, he had been at the silver-haired teen's throat day and night. It was an everlasting hatred, a never-ending scorning. Roxas hated him, hated him with all his might. Eventually he forgot what the reason behind his infamous enmity was, all he knew that Riku was not his friend, and could never—would never—be anything close to a lover. He was another insect on the windshield, annoying, pesky, and blocking him from seeing what was ahead of him. He was often lectured how unhealthy it was to keep such a grudge, but Roxas would always retort with a yell.

"He's my enemy! He will never be more than that! He is the scum of the world, the bane of my very existence! I'll never forgive him! Never!"

And all Riku could do was stand in Roxas's dark spotlight, taking everything that was thrown at him. Honestly, he wouldn't forgive himself, either. He was his own enemy, holding a noose in one hand and his heart on a string in the other.


	19. 019 :: Adventure

**A/N:** So I started this 100 Themes thing on LJ and I claimed the pairing Riku x Roxas. A friend of mine suggested that I post these up as one long-ass fic, so I decided to take her advice and see where it gets me. Hope yall enjoy

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Kingdom Hearts, sorry D:

* * *

**019 : Adventure**

Sora's definition of adventure was far from the comfort zone of nature-hating Roxas. Hiking in the middle of summer in a forest was not his idea of "adventure," especially since the brunette had oh-so conveniently lost the map and they were now traveling based on their own unexperienced sense of direction, which Sora lacked immensely. Roxas's idea of adventure was keyblade smashing, Heartless killing, and Axel-beating. But seeing that there were no Heartless or Axels around and his keyblade would only be more of a burden on him than the enormous pack on his back, he was stuck a step behind Sora hiking up a long, unknown trail.

"Sora…you're a dumbass."

"Neh? Roxas, that's not nice!"

"'Not nice'? I'll fucking show you 'not nice' when we get the fuck up this hill!"

"Now, Roxy, that's nowhere _near_ nice! And what a foul mouth!" Sora replied, looking back with a flabbergasted expression. Then he tilted his head up to see behind Roxas, aiming his blue eyes at Riku. "Riku! Do you _really_ let him kiss you with that dirty mouth of his?!"

Riku laughed from the back and Roxas swore that Riku would become his new beating-post if Axel didn't randomly show back up in his life…

"Now now, Sora. I might _like _that dirty mouth of his." Riku called back with a soft purr in his voice. Of course, Sora didn't catch the hint, only laughing in response, but Roxas caught it and a blush invaded his cheeks immediately.

"RIKU!!"

"What?"

Roxas sputtered at him, now walking backwards, but eventually gave up, pouted, and turned back around, sulking. Riku and Sora laughed, and Roxas muttered under his breath about how he was "sandwiched between two idiots."

However, they were both _his _idiots, Sora by heart, Riku by choice. He sighed heavily. Living with the two of them was an adventure in itself…he really didn't need the hike to nowhere to remind him.


	20. 020 :: Fantasy

**A/N:** So I started this 100 Themes thing on LJ and I claimed the pairing Riku x Roxas. A friend of mine suggested that I post these up as one long-ass fic, so I decided to take her advice and see where it gets me. Hope yall enjoy

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Kingdom Hearts, sorry D:

* * *

**020 : Fantasy**

Riku was fond of the fantasy genre, from dragon stories to novels jam-packed with elves, unicorns, centaurs, and tons more weird things. He could never place his finger on what it was about them that intrigued him so much, only that he greatly enjoyed the made-up tales filled with adventure and slight romance.

Roxas said it was because he was an odd creature himself. Riku could be a strong, invincible dragon, a graceful, shimmering unicorn, a precise, elegant elf, or even some sort of mage with a few kinks here and there. Riku was never sure if he should accept the explanation or not, but for the time being he just nodded and kept reading.

One day, Roxas decided to add something: "You hate reality."

Riku looked up at him, blinking. "Excuse me?"

"You hate reality. That's why you're so enveloped in all that made-up stuff. It's weird. I'm the one who's most against living a reality but I know more about it than you do…and you, who I'd imagine would dislike living a lie, are here reading books about a non-existent world religiously. Ironic, really."

"Then how do I hate reality if you're the one who's so against living it?"

Roxas smiled bitterly. "Because the fantasy you believed you were living so long ago turned out to be reality. The betrayal, the hurt, the pain...that was the reality you woke up to from your clouded fantasy."

Riku raised an eyebrow. Why was Roxas thinking so hard about this…?

"And I once thought I was living my reality. Then, in a blink of an eye, it all turned out to be a programmed fantasy. Never to be real, only to remain a memory. So how can I be sure that I'm not living a fake life right now? That's why I dislike reality, it turns on you when you don't want it to, but I try to grasp it as much as I can."

Riku sighed and stood up, closing his book. "Roxas, you're thinking too much about this. Did you get any sleep?"

Roxas glared. "Hey! I try to make a deep point and you turn on me?!"

Riku chuckled. "No, I'm trying to shut you up so I can finish the chapter."

"Fine…I just won't tell you stuff anymore."

"No, do, just not while I'm reading."

"…Fantasy-freak."


End file.
